


i can be YOUR boyfriend

by orphan_account



Series: drabbles [1]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M, literally no effort, no timestamps bc im a lazy fuck, not funny at all, probably won't continue it, text fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 22:18:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15650028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: xukun takes ziyi's phone back home by mistake. so they talk. and maybe fall in love.





	i can be YOUR boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> the zikun tag's so dry that plants die after one second so this is my sad contribution
> 
> key: **ziyi** _xukun_ \--- timeskip

**hello, is your phone also an iphone 8 red? because if so, i think i might’ve taken your phone in mistake. we could arrange to meet up to change them back, if you are amenable to it?**

_shit u r right_  
_thats why my phone looks so new_  
_gdi i just left home and wont be coming back for the next two weeks_  
_i’m sorry_

**it’s nothing. i could arrange to mail your phone back to you if you need it. i’ll just buy a new one**

_uh no need to trouble u_  
_i can deal w it_

\---

_wait r u an apple music or spotify person_

**i use both. why?**

_oh sweet_  
_would u mind if i logged out of ur spotify acc  
_ _cant survive one day without music_

**yes, sure, go for it**

_thank u generous soul_

\---

_color me impressed u have amazing music taste_

**?**

_i forgot my pw so i used ur acc_  
_i was curious so i listened to ur playlists  
_ _you won’t mind would u_

**no, it’s okay  
** **so what’s the verdict**

_the morning one’s nice, gets me up and runnign_  
_i like the hiphop one best tho  
_ _have to say that i didnt expect u to be a hiphop person_

**why?**

_idk man u seem so uh, prim n popper n stuff?_  
_from the way u type perfect punctuation n everything  
_ _*proper wtf_

**ah. thank you  
** **i’ll take that as a compliment**

_it’s not meant to be one, old man  
_ _who tf still uses default wallpaper these days_

**......**

**22 years old isn't that old, is it.**

_youre ancient to me  
_ _i was born in 2016_

**…… really?**

_yes really i just had my second birthday ytd!_  
_of course not_  
_i’m 20  
_ _wait why am i tellign u this_

**because you took my phone?**

_touché._

_\---_

_hey bro_  
_oi_  
_OI you there  
_ _no fun_

**...what were you doing at 3am**

_what were YOU doing at 6am  
_ _who the fuck wakes up so early_

 **normal people do.  
** **good afternoon, by the way.**

 _and i was being fucked up by this assignment_  
_i hate my prof  
_ _ALSO waking up at 6 is def not normal ppl behavior old man who corrupted u_

**college students these days...**

_are normal people and don't wake up at six_  
_whats it to u  
_ _as if youre not in college_

**i'm not, actually.  
** **i work as a dance instructor for kids**

_omg thats so cool  
_ _hows a life w/o assignments and midterms like_

**it's pretty nice  
** **i get to do the things i love, and i get paid for it**

_thats like my dream life man  
_ _n e ways gotta go! deadlines five hours later_

**remember to eat dinner and get more sleep  
** **you can do it bro i believe in you**

_yes mom  
_ _im out dont miss me_

 

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [twt](twitter.com/ziyankuns) and send me a [cc](curiouscat.me/zikunoutsold)
> 
> ps. support @nineofcupsnpc on twt this fandom needs more fics!


End file.
